Verloren
by ColonelMissy
Summary: Depuis cette expérience décrite ici, quand à son grand désespoir il est obligé d'aller à Berlin, Romano prend toujours un plan de la ville avec lui... Slash GerMano, songfic.


_Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Mais je compte racheter les droits d'auteurs un de ces quatre._

_Rating : M. Bhen ouais, y'a une scène un peu olé olé, sinon c'est pas drôle ! /SBAF !/ _

_Un truc à rajouter ?: Ma première fic finit et publié, que d'émotion _;^ _! Et je suis vraiment nul pour trouver les titres _|D.

_Si vous aimez, levez un pouce et faites des lol ! Heu non, mettez une review sa suffira. Et n'hésitez pas à faire de la critiques constructive si le cœur vous en dit, sa m'aiderais beaucoup à avancer ^^ _

_Les paroles sont de la chanson « Coco » de Parov stellar. Elle m'a beaucoup inspirée pour écrire._

_Bref, enjoy ! _

…

_Walking through dark streets,_

_the cold is looking for some way to stroke my skin._

_My body is shaking, my knees are weak,_

_intense emotions overflowing__ …_

Seule, perdue dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas,

Romano frissonnait, il avait froid.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait dans les sombres rues de Berlin. Oui, il était dans cette ville qu'il détestait tant, par obligation de nation. Il s'y rendait pourtant le moins possible, et pignait toujours pour que ce soit le bouffeur de patate qui vienne à lui et pas l'inverse. Mais non ! Monsieur était occupé, et c'est lui qui avait dû se taper tout le voyage de l'Italie à l'Allemagne, et à ses frais ! Même pas foutue de lui donner une carte…

Et il errait dans les méandres noirs de cette ville. Il recherchait son hôtel.

Il avait mal aux jambes, il en avait marre. Il se mit à pleuvoir.

Cette pluie glacial renforçait cette impression de froid, et de solitude. Il se sentait un peu seul au monde, et aurait tout donné pour un peu de chaleur.

Matériellement parlant, sa se traduisait par un bon lit chaud.

Sentimentalement….

Romano ne préférais pas y penser.

…

Le bruit de la pluie frappant le pavé avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Ludwig prenait l'air, il en avait besoin.

Nation est un travail à plein temps, surtout en temps de guerre. Il croulait sous les réunions militaires, les papiers à remplir, et tout ce genre de chose. Beaucoup de responsabilités pesaient sur ses larges épaules.

Pas si larges.

Il connaissait par cœur ces dédales de rues, et s'enfonçaient sans aucune crainte dans l'obscurité de certaine. Parapluie en main, il déambulait lentement dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, le regard porté au loin, parfois levant la tête pour voir la lune au détour d'un nuage qui la laissait apparaître.

Il se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, il se faisait tard.

Au fond, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

Personne de l'attendait chez lui.

… _I try to find myself, I try to move on…_

…**... **

Romano entendait des pas qui s'approchaient.

Oh joie ! Sauvé ! Il allait pouvoir demander son chemin !

Sauf…Qu'il ne parlait pas un mot d'allemand

Il pria très fort que l'homme au loin avait des notions d'anglais, ou mieux, d'italien pour pouvoir enfin rentrer au chaud.

Il tenta de ce souvenir des quelques mots de cette langue qu'il avait pût entendre :

« Heu…Bitte, mon…Heu herr, est ce que vous… «

Romano qui parle allemand ? J'aurais tout entendue dans ma courte vie…

Le parapluie se décala sur le côté, laissant apparaître un visage que trop bien connue :

« Ho putain ! Bouffeur de patate ! »

- En personne. Mais si tout pourrais m'appeler Ludwig, ou juste Allemagne, se serait délicat de ta part. Tu es perdue ?

- Ouais…

- Viens, je vais t'amener au chaud. A rester sous la pluie comme ça, tu vas prendre froid.

L'allemand lui tendit son bras libre.

L'italien recula un peu, en se mordant la lèvre.

Il hésitait. Il hésita longuement, les dents et les poings serré.

Et finalement, pris son bras sans broncher.

Il serait partit avec n'importe qui de toute manière, tant qu'on lui apportait un peu de chaleur…

De quelque manière que ce soit.

…_dont know where I am, please carry me home…_

…

« Assied toi sur le canapé, je t'apporte une couverture. »

Il s'assit timidement, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

Il la buvait par petite gorgée, les yeux absorbés par la cheminée, regardant les flammes danser. Il restait là, silencieux, immobile.

« Voila. »

Ludwig s'assit à côté de lui, posant la couverture sur ses épaules. Pour toute réaction, ses joues prirent une teinte plus soutenue. Il finit sa tasse en vitesse et la posa sur la table basse :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Pourquoi quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur :

« Joue pas les innocents ! Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ? »

- J'avais pitié de toi.

- Si t'avais eu seulement pitié, tu m'aurais emmené à l'hôtel ! Pourquoi chez toi hein ?

- C'est juste plus proche !

- Te fout pas de moi !

Son regard pastel croisa son regard sombre :

« Parce que ta détresse me touche. »

Touché.

Romano se remit à fixer le feu, encore un peu plus rouge :

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié »

Pitié n'est pas le bon mot. Je crois que tu m'as mal compris

- Alors va-y, explique, si tu te crois si malin !

Il y eu un silence.

Puis Ludwig pris une grande inspiration :

« Quand je t'ai vu, perdue dans le froid, j'ai l'étrange sensation de…De ne plus être seul. J'ai eu l'impression que tu était dans la même situation que moi »

Son regard, à la fois triste et plein d'espoir, se posa au loin. Sa voix se teintât d'une mélancolie et d'une lassitude certaine :

« Ce genre de situation où tu sais que rien ne t'attend, où tu sais qu'en rentrant chez toi, tu serra seul et que tu continuera à avoir froid et à trembler dans la nuit. Ce genre de situation où rien d'autre ne te préoccupe que de te perdre un peu plus encore. Mais au fond de toi-même, tu sais que tu ne recherche qu'un peu de chaleur. Alors j'ai pensé que… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau :

« Tu dois trouver ce que je dis incroyablement idiot et guimauve, non ? »

Instinctivement, Romano entoura sa taille de ses bras, nichant sa tête contre son torse, comme un petit enfant qui venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

A peine ce geste fait qu'une partie de lui le regrettait déjà.

L'autre partie, elle, ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

Une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahissait petit à petit. Il se sentait bien là, à sa place, sécurisé. Des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

Ludwig l'étreint doucement, le regardant fermer les yeux, encore un peu rouge.

Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui chez lui, était plutôt rare.

Il baissa un peu sa tête et l'observa.

Lui fit de même.

Ce petit sourire le rendait d'un coup, beaucoup moins austère. Et ses lèvres…Il eu l'irrépressible envie de les toucher. Il les effleura du bout des doigts. Elles étaient douce…

Et lui trouva que cette petite moue boudeuse et enfantine qu'il arborait était adorable. Et ses yeux avait perdue ce quelque chose d'innocence, tranchant aves son air général.

Et il s'embrassèrent lentement, tendrement, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Se sentant chacun un peu moins seul.

…

L'un allongé sur l'autre, corps nu contre un autre, ils se regardaient, hésitant.

Est-ce que ce que chacun redoutais allais vraiment se passer ?

Ludwig le premier, craqua. Il passa doucement ses mains le long de ses côtes, caressant sa peau lisse et légèrement doré. La victime, bien que consentante, ne pouvait que subir en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que le faite qu'il appréciait ces gestes doux et tendre se voit. Se serais une sorte de défaite.

Son gentille bourreau lui, c'était ses faiblesse dont il se sentait proche qu'il voulait. Il voulait le mettre à nu, d'une autre façon.

Il se cambra, et lui passa ses mains au creux de ses reins.

Il l'enlaça, le serrant le plus qu'il pouvait, baladant ses mains de haut en bas de son dos large et musclé. Il le sentait tout contre lui, il se sentait tout à lui.

Un moment d'égarement quand il sentit une de ses mains glissé plus bas que l'autre.

Il gémit, et il sentit quelque chose en lui.

Cela faisait des va-et-vient, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Une deuxième chose ?

Il savait ce qu'il se passait, ou plutôt, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer

Il occulta bien vite cette pensé. La vue embuées par le plaisir, le regard empli de désir, il l'embrassa pour se faire taire. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se dévoiler à lui.

Ludwig le fixa un moment. Il été rougit par le plaisir, son air vulnérable faisait naître en lui des envies moralement discutable. Il lui effleura doucement la joue :

« Tu…Tu tiens à aller plus loin ? »

Il hocha la tête, regrettant une fois de plus sa parole.

A peine la réponse donner qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un.

Au fil du puissant mouvement de ses reins, Romano se sentait défaillir. Il gémissait, accompagnant ses gestes par sa voix, à la fois faible et forte, plaintive. Parfois quand il sentait qu'il allait plus vite, il le serrait plus fort encore, encore un peu plus contre lui, encore un peu plus avec lui. Il lui arrivait même de griffer un peu son dos, lui poussant un son sourd à son oreille. A un moment, il sentit qu'il approchait un moment et un point critique. Il planta ses ongles dans sa peau de porcelaine, lui poussa un gémissement. Sa le rassura. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire…

Quelque chose de chaud se déversa en lui.

Et c'est son nom qu'il articula.

C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Pourquoi il sonnait aussi bien ?

…...

Les premiers rayon du soleil éclairais son visage.

Ludwig prit la résolution de ne pas le réveiller.

Il était blottit contre lui, et lui, le serrait comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et qu'on voulait lui retiré. Et c'est ce qu'il allait arriver, il le savait. Ils le savaient. Il ne profitait que plus de ce rare moment de bien-être, tachant de repousser l'échéance.

Il avait crié son nom, lui ignorait un futur proche et inévitable, laissant de côté son pessimisme habituel.

Pour sur, il y avait quelque chose qui tenait de la folie dans cette relation.

Romano ouvrit doucement les yeux, et eu comme premier réflexe de se retourner vers son amant d'un soir. C'est avec l'image d'un visage étonnamment doux qu'il se réveilla. Ses cheveux n'était pas plaqué en arrière comme d'habitude, mais retombais en une cascade doré sur ses yeux d'un bleu passé. Il passa la main dedans. Ils étaient doux et souples. Il était beau ainsi…

En guise de bonjour, le propriétaire des dits cheveux lui embrassa doucement le front.

Et puis ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autres, sans une parole.

Ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin.

Il enfouissa un peu plus encore au creux de son torse. La culpabilité de son acte ne le rongeait pas de trop encore. Il profitait de ça, il s'oubliait petit à petit dans ses bras. Il referma ses yeux. Les battements de son cœur l'apaisaient.

C'était comme un cocon, c'était gentiment régressif.

Et lui, il le berçait doucement, lui caressait les cheveux. Cette petite

chose qui passait pourtant son temps à braillé paraissait calme, fragile.

C'était resté un gamin.

Et lui, c'était un gamin qui avait grandit trop vite.

…

Il sentait que ce soir allais être un de ces soirs où la bouteille de vin est la meilleure compagne du chagrin.

Il regrettait déjà son comportement vis-à-vis de son « pire ennemi »

Ou devait-il dire maintenant « pire amant » ?

Quoique, il avait été bon, voir très bon !

Romano secoua la tête

Son côté méfiant avait repris le dessus, et il le haïssait encore plus !

Ha, ce salopard qu'il l'a attiré chez lui juste pour tirer un coup !

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con et faible parfois !

Mais…

Dans les rues d'un Berlin qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter,

Pourquoi il se sentait un peu moins seul ?

…

_Vous l'aurez surement remarquez, j'ai eu des GROS problèmes avec la mise en page, et j'ai l'impression que sa à ruiné ma fic _

_Alors vraiment, merci merci et encore merci d'avoir lu ^^_


End file.
